Fallen Angels
by SweetGA07
Summary: She's scared of what she won't become, and their scared of what she could become. Look at her. She won't let herself end where she started. She won't let herself finish where she began.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a idea that came into my head so i figured that I'd give it a shot. I got four chapters written out but I wanted to see this as a test run. Let me know what you think please. Good or bad I welcome it. I only own Lena and Emma thats it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"AJ!"<p>

The Georgia native turned around to see a small petite dark brunette hair olive skin girl standing there with a bright smile on her face. A smile crept across the face of AJ as the girl took off running towards him.

"LENA!"

She jumped almost into the air as she hugged him tightly with her legs wrapped around her waist. Within a matter of a seconds the sounds of throats clearing caught the twosomes attention. Lena blushed a little bit as she undone her legs from around his waist. AJ laughed a little bit as he put the smaller woman onto the ground.

"Sorry guys, This is Lena Martinez." AJ said as the smaller woman waved at the group of men in front of her. "Lena this is Frankie better known as Kaz, Robert or as you call him Lena Prick named Bob." Lenna let out a small giggle as the Canadian shot her a playful glare. "And the rough looking redneck looking thing is James." He added.

All of the men shook her hand as she gave them a bright smile.

"So care to explain to me why you are here in the states?" AJ said looking down at her.

"Well for starters, I've been back in the states for the past few months actually." Lena said as she put some of her hair behind her ear. "And all of you guys are looking at the newest rebellion knockout." She added.

AJ's eyes widen a little bit and hugged her as the rest were saying congratulations to her. Lena smiled at them.

"I need a huge favor from ONE of you." Lena said looking at all of the guys in front of her. "I have a friend coming in from Charlotte in about two hours. And I don't know the city so I was wondering if one of you guys would get her for me." She added.

The four of them looked at each other while Lena looked at them with a raised eye brow.

"Don't all of you speak at once." Lena rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'll go get her what's her name?" Frankie said raising his hand.

Lena let a small creep past lips.

"Emma Sullivan." Lena said with a small nod. "I'd give you a picture but my stuff is at the hotel. The driver took me there and brought me here. So I'm assuming just make a sign." She added.

Frankie just nodded at her for a few before looking at his watch.

"Since I'm picking up your friend, I'm going go finish up a few things." Frankie said as Lena thanked him once more. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He added.

The others nodded at him as he walked off down the hallway.

"So AJ want to explain how you know this pretty little lady?" James asked as he stared at her.

"I met AJ when I was about eighteen and I think he was around twenty-one." Lena said as AJ looked at her. "I watched the show he debuted at I think and after the show a friend that was friends with the both of us thought we'd hit it off. One thing led to another and here we are today. With the disapproval of the friend, we are best friends. And his wife Wendy, approves of me so all is well." She added with a small chuckle.

Robert shook his head as he looked at his tag partner who had yet to take his eyes off of Lena.

"Are you mixed?" Robert said looking at her as AJ shot the man a glare. "Sorry didn't' mean to blurt that out." He added.

"No harm no fouls." Lena nodded at him with a small nod. "But to answer your question. Yes I'm mixed my mother is Greek and my father is Filipino." She added.

AJ closed his eyes and just waited.

"So your like the female Batista." James said causing Lena to laugh which caught AJ off guard.

Being compared to him in the past Lena would have flown off the handles being compared to the man she called a manwhore.

"No because I don't have a small dick due to steroids and I'm not a slut." Lena said with a small laugh.

"Liar." AJ said causing Lena to elbow in the stomach.

"Just because I'm a nympho whom ever I'm dating doesn't make me a slut." Lena said as she looked up at him. "It just makes me a horny bitch. Big difference." She added.

Both Robert and James was kind of shocked to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Now you see why we get along." AJ said with a smirk. "She is just like us. Just female. It works." He added.

"Oh boy." James said with a grin. "We got our selfs a pretty lady who is naughty as a redneck." He added.

"Down boy." Robert said kind of low.

James shot him a glare as Lena shook her head at them.

"I need to find the knockout's locker room." Lena said looking at AJ. "Can you show me? While Tweedie dee and Tweedie dumb do what ever." She added.

"Sure shorty, come on." AJ said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I will be your guard. Catch up with you later boys." He added.

James watched as the two of them walked off leaving him and Robert alone in the same place.

"Don't even think about it." Robert said looking at him. "You just got the push you needed in this company. No time for you to try to play a boyfriend to the rookie." He added.

"Bobby, look nobody is doing anything." James said hitting his former tag partner's arm. "Stop acting like my mother dude. Come on let's go find out what the plans are for tonight's taping." He added.

Robert shook his head as he followed James down the almost empty hallway. Meanwhile Lena shook her head with a grin as she stopped walking as AJ had done so.

"Your lady this is your stop." AJ said doing a make maid thing.

"Thank you my darling." Lena said kissing his cheek. "Now make sure when Frankie gets back please bring Emma here. We are the two who get to debut tonight. We are suppose to be kept a secret. So tell your friends not to open their mouths because we don't want to be leaked out to the dirt sheets." She added.

AJ nodded at her as she walked into the locker room as some of the other knockouts stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a idea that came into my head so i figured that I'd give it a shot. I got four chapters written out but I wanted to see this as a test run. Let me know what you think please. Good or bad I welcome it. I only own Lena and Emma thats it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"The new girl."<p>

Lena nodded at the woman small woman who could have passed as almost a family member to Lena if people compared them.

"I'm Gail."

"Lena."

The two of them shook hands as Gail turned around and sighed trying to figure out who she was going to introduce to her.

"The one with outfit that looks like she is going to a playboy party is Jamie she is known as Velvet Sky, The one sitting down on the couch is Traci, The ones standing in the corner giggles are Brooke and Lisa or Tara as people know her. The rest of them aren't here yet but they will be soon enough." She added.

The women who were in the locker room nodded with smiles as the newest member to their family.

"Do you know what your story line is?" Traci asked looking as Lena followed Gail further into the room.

"I think it's something along the lines of trying to put a cap on the Karen VP thing I believe." Lena said nodding at her. "Another girl is going to join me with it according to what I was informed." She added but not letting on that she knew Emma was coming.

Traci let a small smile go across her face.

"Maybe you and the other girl will be playing my saviors." Traci said with a little laugh. "Because they aren't letting me do anything." She added.

"Who knows." Lena said with a smile. "I'm just happy to be working here actually." She added.

"Quick question though I've got to ask." Lisa said walking up. "Can you actually wrestle?" She added.

Lena was already expecting this question. Meaning rookies today in her eyes were just almost mostly models with no wrestling time under their belts.

"Yes I've been on the INDY scene for a while." Lena said as the others were unsure if it was true. "But lately I've been in Mexico doing AAA." She added.

"Thank you god!" Lisa said throwing her hands in the air causing the other women to laugh at her reaction. "I love you already hun and I don't even know you." She added.

Lena gave the veteran wrestler a gentle smile as Lisa hugged her gently.

"Welcome to our humble home." Gail said laughing. "I noticed you didn't have your bag with you so I'm assuming that the bag that one of the guys brought by was yours." She added.

Lena looked over to where Gail was pointing and saw her black and lime green bag. Giving the small woman a nod she walked over to her bag and started to look through it.

"Yay it's all here." Lena said laughing. "I've got a bad habit of forgetting somethings." She added.

"Don't we all." Traci said as she walked over. "Welcome to TNA." She added.

Traci stuck her hand out and Lena quickly shook her hand.

"Thank you." Lena said as the door open causing everybody to look.

Lena turned her head to see a smaller brunette woman with another one behind her talking on her cell phone like a crazy person.

"Ahh, the new girl."

"Lena, this is Ashley or Madison and that's Karen." Traci said as Karen smiled at her.

Lena stuck her hand out as Ashley just glared at her while Karen reached forward and gave the rookie to the company a bright smile.

"Welcome." Karen said as Lena returned the smile. "You must be the girl who they brought in to kind of take down me." She added.

"I guess." Lena said with a nod. "We'll have to see." She added.

Karen gave her a nod as she whispered something to Ashley who nodded at her.

"I will catch up with you ladies later, I've got somethings to attend to." Karen said as Ashley walked out behind her letting the door shut.

Gail looked over at Lena who just shook her head a little bit as she turned back to her bag and down on the bench beside her.

"Don't let Karen fool you." Traci said touching her arm. "That warm smile of hers? It's deadly. Which is why there aren't many women here." She added.

Lena nodded at the advice of the first knockout TNA had. Traci gave her a smile and walked out of the door leaving her alone with the others.

"Ready to make your debut tonight?" Brooke asked with a small smile. "Butterflies?" She added.

"Oh yea."

Brooke laughed a little bit and nodded.

"Their normal don't worry." Brooke said watching Lena as she laid out her outfit. "I still get them. You aren't the normal knockout are you?" She added.

Lena looked down at her blood red top with skulls on it and grin.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Lena said with a smile. "I can say this Brooke, I'm one of a kind." She added.

Brooke gave her a laugh as she walked over to her own bag once more. Gail laughed as she knew this girl was going to be a interesting addition to the group of women.

"Is Lena in here?"

Lena's head popped up at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning around Lena smiled brightly as Emma walked into the room almost running her over and off the bench.

"I got here early." Emma said as the women stood around watching. "Oops, Sorry I'm Emma. I'm the other new girl." She added.

The other women introduced themselves to the other rookie.

"I think I might need to go catch the guy who was going to go pick you up." Lena said with a laugh. "I'll be back, Emma you can stay and talk to them if you want." She added.

"Uh no, I want to see who was suppose to pick me up." Emma said with a smile. "I want to see if I would have been kidnapped." She added.

Lena shook her head as the others laughed at her. Lena waved at Gail as she walked out of the locker room and out into the hallway. Lena looked around a little bit and then took off walking with Emma close behind her.

"I take it you ran into AJ and got the grand tour?"

"Kinda." Lena said looking at Emma who shook her head.

"You are going to get us lost." Emma shook her head at Lena who was turning corner after corner. "We lost."

Lena shook her head and stopped walking and looked at Emma with a grin.

"Ok so were lost."

Emma shook her head at her childhood friend.

"Great, and we've got to start talking soon." Emma said shaking her head. "How much worse can this then get I ask you?" She added.

Lena went to say something but stopped as James and Robert both appeared around the corner both of them stopping as they saw the two women standing there.

"Hellooo Cowboy." Emma said before she could stop her self.

Lena quickly slammed her childhood friend upside her head causing her to turn and face her.

"Owie."

Emma rubbed the back of her head a little bit as the two men walked closer to them.

"Hello Lena." Robert said looking the woman he met earlier. "Looking for something?" He added.

"Hi I'm Emma, and we're lost." Emma said with a laugh.

Robert shook her hand as James done the same as Lena shook her head.

"I was looking for Frankie, so I could tell him that our lovely Emma here got here early so need to go and pick her up."

"Too late, he just left." James said with a grin. "Oh please tell me we can let him wait a few hours before calling him and saying she is here?" He added.

Lena shot the veteran wrestler a glare causing him to stop laughing.

"Wow." Emma said laughing. "could you show me this Frankie guy please?" She added looking at the other guy who wasn't wearing a cowboy hat.

His eyes narrowed at her causing her to do the same. Emma grinned brightly as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"That's prick named bob." Lena said looking at her.

"Ok come on Bob." Emma said leaning him from the other two adults.

Emma turned her head looking at Lena for a second and quickly winked at her before rounding corner with Robert.


End file.
